Secrects of the Heart
by EveryFadingRainbow
Summary: Ylisse is still is the midst of war. The Shepherds have acquired new teammates, kids from the future! And the story of two of them. Gerome, the son of Cherche and Virion, and Inigo, the son of Olivia and Vaike. The two have always had an odd friendship according to Inigo, but to Gerome they were considered acquaintances to say the least. YAOI! (BoyxBoy) Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally on my iPod so I haven't gone through all of the mistakes so It will be updated from time to time with minor fixes**

**This is one of the first stories I actually had motivation to finish I am going to put it into chapters for ... dramatic effect? I guess. But it's completed so I'll upload all of the chapters one after another.**

**Enjoy~!**

"A-ah! Gerome?!" Inigo jumped like a scared cat then quickly hiding  
behind a near by tree, doing his best to hide his, obvious, blushing.  
Inigo's shyness had overcome him and could you could easily tell he  
got it from his mother.

"..." Gerome turned around and started walking away towards the camp.  
Inigo stared at him until he stopped walking "..Don't stay up too  
late.."

What had he meant by that? Inigo thought as he watched his comrade  
walk until he couldn't see him anymore. Inigo walked out from behind  
the tree and sat down at the edge of the cliff he was practicing near  
by. Every time they stopped by the coast of Regna Ferox, Inigo would go  
here and look over the ocean. He was a sucker for beautiful spots. He  
eventually laid down and looked at the night sky and thought about  
the future. Inigo didn't notice it, but a couple tears fell from his  
eyes as he thought about his mother's future death. And that's when he  
decided. He would delay his practice for dance and focus on practing  
his swordsmanship to make sure his mother does not die. He started  
that night not caring what time it was.

Gerome woke up and ate his breakfast with everybody else. Though  
Inigo's cheerful self wasn't there. He was always an early riser and  
hung out with other Shepards until about 10 depending if there was a  
mission and who was in it. Inigo was only in it when they needed a lot  
of people so he usually has time to mess around. Gerome quickly ate  
his breakfast and went Inigo's tent. Only his tent mate, Owain, was  
there.

"You looking for Inigo? He must have gotten up pretty early. I haven't  
seem him today."

Gerome left as unexpected as he came in. He walked over to the  
beautiful spot were Gerome had last seen Inigo. To his surprise Inigo  
was there. But passed out on the grass, hyperventilating. His face was  
red and his sword, chipped, was near by his left hand. There were  
blisters on his hands from were he held the sword. Gerome felt his  
forehead and quickly to the nearest Cleric he could find. Though Lissa  
and Maribelle were out in the villiage, Gerome quickly alerted Brady  
and the two ran to were Inigo was.

Brady requested Gerome carried Inigo to the Nurse tent while Brady got  
some healing magic ready. Gerome was hesitant but accepted. Gerome  
carried Inigo on his back, he was lighter than Gerome thought he would  
be. Inigo really was warm and he was closer than Gerome's comfort  
zone, but.. somehow he dealt with it.

Not too much longer, Gerome arrived at the nurse tent. "Ya couldda  
used Minerva to carry him." Brady spoke as Gerome stood aside. It was  
an "Oh yeah" for him, yet he would've rather he carry Inigo himself.  
Gerome could never figure out why. Gerome eventually left the tent and  
cared for Minerva. As he finished that, it was time for dinner. Gerome  
thought, "Dinner? It only takes me about an hour to care for Minerva?  
Was I in the tent for that long?" Gerome approached Brady at dinner  
and asked about Inigo indirectly. Brady replied saying it would be a  
couple days for his fever to subside but he should awake soon.

Inigo didn't awake all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerome found himself asleep on the floor of the nurse tent. Did he  
sleep in there all night? He didn't realize his mask was slightly  
cracked from the hard ground. Gerome skipped breakfast but still got a  
plate for Inigo. About an hour after breakfast Gerome returned to the  
tent to see Inigo like he was sleeping, not passed out. A bit of  
relief but Gerome kept watch on him but not too long after, Inigo had  
woke up and the first thing he saw was Gerome looking over him. Inigo  
couldn't tell what his emotion was at first but from the crack on his  
mask he could see reddened eyes as if he was about to cry.

"G-Gerome..? Why are you here?" Inigo asked in a sleepy voice. "...  
Good. You're awake." Gerome left the tent with a slight smile on face.  
Gerome alerted Inigo's parents as soon as they retruned from the  
mission and even before she cleaned herself off, Inigo's mother Olivia  
rushed to see her son and Inigo's father Vaike followed her but not as  
much in a hurry. Inigo was showered with peoples smiling faces. As  
soon as night fell, Inigo decided to sleep in his own tent when he saw  
a plate of that mornings breakfast with a note saying: "Don't do that  
again. -Gerome" Inigo chuckled and grabbed a feather, some ink, and a  
price of paper and wrote a note to Gerome saying: "I didn't think you  
were the worried type."

The next morning Inigo got showered with more smiles at breakfast but  
he noticed there was no Gerome. Brady came up to Inigo as he tried to  
leave. "Don't go out and dance or whatever you were doin' you still  
need a few days rest." Inigo nodded and replied with a 'thanks'

Inigo walked into Gerome's tent to find him with his mask in two, and  
his head hovering over the note Inigo slipped in his tent the other  
night and Gerone in lose clothing conformable for sleep.. "Hey your-"  
"-I know.. I'd like to be alone." Gerome looked away refusing to show  
his face to Inigo. "I'm not leaving."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I'm going to find out why your mask broke."  
"I have more so you can leave now."  
"Tell me why that one broke, your mask is always in perfect condition  
so it doesn't just break, or else I'll leave, not eat dinner and stay  
up all night training again.  
"..." Gerome did not respond nor move a muscle. Inigo looked a tad  
shocked but stood up and began to walk out of the tent. "Wait..!"  
Gerome quickly grabbed Inigo's arm. Inigo gave a slight smirk and  
didn't really attempt to see Gerome's face. Gerome clearly didn't want  
Inigo to see his face so he probably didn't want to see his face  
without the mask. "It broke cause I slept of the plain ground without  
removing it, or I didn't realize I fell asleep until the next morning.."  
"Where and why did you sleep  
on a place like the ground?" Inigo asked.  
"I didn't WANT to sleep there I said I didn't know until I woke up."  
"So were was it?"  
Gerome didn't make any audible words. Inigo leaned closer to Gerome.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"..The..N-Nurses..t-tent.. ... T-the one were you where when you woke  
from a high fever.. I was.. waiting for you to wake up.."  
As soon as the words were processed in Inigo's mind, his checks became  
a pink-ish red and he tried to cover his mouth and check area his  
hand. "O-oh really? L-like I said-"  
"You were passed out for over 24 hours! Of course I'd be worried!"  
Gerome shouted at Inigo a bit of shakiness to his voice. Though the  
most shocking thing go Inigo was he showed his lifted up his head so  
Inigo could see his face. His eyes were bloodshot, a river of non-stop  
tears flowing from them. Inigo could see his face was more pale  
without his mask and ... slight blush on his checks?! Inigo couldn't  
help but blush more himself. Gerome's face was laid out so perfectly,  
his skin looked baby soft and his eyes were the deepest color of blue  
(I actually don't know his eye color) and his mouth was placed under  
his nose as if it wasn't real.  
It was something Inigo had never seen before. Such perfection.

Gerone ran out of his tent and found Laurent and asked if his  
knowledge could help him figure out something. Laurent, being the  
brainiac he was, was delighted to share knowledge.

While Inigo walked out the tent more confused than he can ever remember.

Gerome and Inigo didn't talk for days.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerome walked back from a mission. He returned with cuts, scars,  
bruises, and a broken arm. Gerome went to look for Brady. When he  
found him he was talking to Inigo. Gerome didn't want to eavesdrop but  
he did anyways.  
"Yup! Yer good to go, just don't train so hard. Gerome was really  
worried about ya."  
"I won't, don't worry. My memories got the best of me.. I wonder when  
I'll see Gerome again. I want to thank him." Inigo looked down.  
"He went on a mission not too long ago and should be returning to look  
fer me soon."  
"Alright." Inigo nodded gripped his sword and started to walk away  
when he noticed Gerome near by. "G-Gerome!"  
"Silence. I am only looking for Brady to fix my wounds." Gerome coldly  
spoke  
"Your arm's broken!" Inigo remarked and started to completely flip  
out. As he tried to walk up to him Gerome firmly spoke.  
"Stop!"  
"Gerome..?" Inigo looked at Gerome for a bit, he looked down and  
nodded and started to walk away. That was the Gerome Inigo knew how he  
acts around others. But.. never around him..

Later that day Gerome was reading in his tent when Inigo seemed to  
walk by ... crying? Gerome put his book aside and peaked his head out  
to see Inigo walking into his tent crying as he heard. Gerome hadn't  
seen him since he got back and spoke to Brady. Not even at dinner. Was  
he somewhere the whole time? He kept an eye on Inigo's tent and when  
the soft crying subsided, Gerome peaked his head to see Inigo. (Owain  
wasn't there because they had moved back to Ylisse so different people  
in different tents) He sat down in the tent but close to the exit and  
watched him debating if he should do something. As he decided to leave  
he tripped on something in the messy tent and fell. Gerome landed on  
his broken arm and cursed as quiet as he could. The noise only woke up  
Inigo. Gerome's not sure if that's good or bad. Inigo walked out to  
see Gerome struggling to get up and quickly helped him up.  
"..Thanks.." Gerome spoke quietly to not wake up the others. Inigo  
walked him back to his tent and offered him to sleep there incase he  
needed anything.  
"..T-thanks." Gerome said once more.  
"I should be thanking you." Inigo replied  
"..Why?" Gerome asked as he slipped onto a spare futon on the opposite  
side of the tent.  
"Because seemed to be the one who found me pass out, watched me until  
I woke up, more or less, and coming to check up on me just now as I  
know you heard me.."

"How'd you break your arm, anyways?"  
"I fell off Minerva.."  
"Oh. ..Why did you ... a-avoid me?"  
"I needed to know something before I had spoke to you."  
"And that is?"  
"... Nothing of importance."  
"Ah.. D-do you think we're friends?"  
No response. Inigo peaked his head over to see Gerome had fallen  
asleep. Inigo smiled a bit and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Gerome woke up and found that Inigo was still asleep. He's usually up  
with the sun so Gerome began to worry.  
"Hey, Inigo." He spoke. Gerome got up and started to shake him.  
"Inigo. Hey!" Still nothing. "Inigo! This isn't funny!" Gerome's  
shouting alerted Lissa.  
"What's going on?"  
"Inigo's not waking up!" As soon as Gerome spoke those words, Lissa  
quickly examined him. Gerone looked at his face. It looked do lifeless  
and grey. "..no.."  
Lissa clenched her fist and punch the ground. "Gods!"  
Gerome began to prevent his eyes from watering. But failed. He walked  
out of the tent and back into his own and picked up his mask (that  
Cherche fixed) and sat in there. For days. Weeks. Only relocating when  
everybody else did only eating when people forced him to.

They had gone back to Regna Ferox and Gerome peeked out of his tent in  
the middle of the night and walked out when he had found nobody was  
awake. Gerome walked over to Inigo's favorite spot.  
"... Why..?" He sobbed, ripping grass and throwing it. "He didn't seem  
ill in anyway and I highly doubt he would die from natural causes..  
Why..?"

"Because I care.. About you.."

Gerome jerked his head to find Inigo smiling at at him. It was unreal.  
Gerome saw his lifeless face "H-how?"  
"Henry put a hex on me that made me look dead.. We all played this  
trick on you. They thought it would be for revenge but it was so you  
could help find your answer.."  
Gerome didn't respond he only stood up and faced Inigo in deep  
thought. Inigo did not move.  
"While you were gone," Inigo spoke "I asked Laurent what answer you  
were looking for. Do you have it now?"  
Gerome was hesitant as he spoke "I-I think I have my answer now.."  
Gerome walked up to the cliff and turned his head to Inigo.

"..Goodbye.."

Gerome leaned over the cliff and started to fall. Inigo quickly  
grabbed Gerome's not-as broken arm as he was dangling. "Ahgg!" Gerome  
did his best not to scream. "W-why did you-?"  
"Because you don't deserve to die yet!"

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Gerome.."  
"My f-friend?" Gerome lifted his head up to find Inigo about to cry.  
"Do you want me to feel the way you did not too long ago?! I don't  
want to lose you!" Inigo held on to him with both hands.  
"I don't need a friend.."  
"Yes you do! Maybe somebody even more than that.."  
"I-Ingo..?!" Gerome had began to slip. Inigo couldn't hold on to him  
much longer. "What will the last words I hear, Inigo?"  
There was a silence as Inigo knew he couldn't hold him much longer.

"I like you Gerome! ..A whole lot! The only reason I tried to get  
girls was to impress you.. I knew you'd feel the same way so I settled  
for friends.."

Before Gerome could respond, he had began to fall and heard the screm  
of Inigo. Inigo heard a thud not long afterwards. He crawled over away  
from the cliff and had his forehead, knees and feet on the ground. He  
banged his fist on the ground multiple times. "I wasn't strong enough  
again! First Father.. then .. Mother and now..!"

"But we're all here now, though."

Inigo slowly lifted up his head an found..


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Vaike but .. no Gerome. "Oh Mother! Father!" Inigo ran to  
his parents and cried in their arms. They had told him they were waiting for Inigo to tell Gerome what he had and a bit embarrassed that  
they knew. But only they did since they knew their son very well. His  
parents offered to walk him back to his tent but he said he wanted to  
say goodbye one more time.

As he turned around he found Minerva struggling to fly carrying  
something on her back. Inigo ran to help her, but found Gerome's  
lifeless body.  
"Was the thud him landing on you, Minerva?" Minerva cried out. "I  
see.. I guess he was doomed anyways.."

Inigo gathered the courage to flip around Gerome to see his face. His  
mask was shattered and he could see his perfect face again.

Inigo felt a presence behind him. When he turned around he found the  
ghost of Gerome. All Inigo could do was cry and attempted to hug him. His  
arms went straight through.  
"Thank you for those last words.." a distorted voice if Gerome spoke.  
Inigo nodded and smiled.  
"Now it's your turn to talk. Feel free to turn me down."  
The ghost shook it's head and floated to him dissipate as it's face  
got closer to his. Inigo believed that it was trying to kiss him.  
A whisper could be heard. "..I didn't think you would love me.."  
Inigo thought that Gerome did that because if he told him how he felt,  
he would be turned down and he would make fun of him for it.. or  
something along those lines.

Inigo retunred to camp to break the news to Cherche and Virion. The  
two couldn't believe the their son would go to that exstent with his  
depression.  
Inigo told them what he believe why he did it and they stuck with  
that story. Inigo told them "When Gerome is born, raise him to not  
feel ashamed to express emotions.." Cherche and Verion disagreed  
because they wouldn't have the Gerome they know and love. Inigo smiled  
and walk out of the tent.

Ever since, Inigo has took part in every mission

wearing Geromes's mask.

**Thank you for reading! This had taken me 2 days! ( or about 5+ hours**  
**since my iPod didn't have a very good battery.)**

**Cut scences and ideas:**

**1. Instead of returning from a mission, Gerome would've just overheard**  
**Inigo and Brady talking, but I though that would be boring and a**  
**broken arm fit perfectly in with the story.**

**2. when Inigo was crying to his tent, Gerome was going to walk up to**  
**him out of concern and Gerome would've confessed to Inigo there. Yup,**  
**Gerome was originally going to be the one to confess.**

**3. Gerome was going to live and Minerva or Cherche would've saved him**  
**from impending doom but I realized that the cliff at the bottom was**  
**ocean so he wouldn't have been able to hear a thud.**


End file.
